shinnaifandomcom-20200215-history
Watanabe Kimiko
Overview Full biography found here. '' Appearance '''Hair:' Black Skin: Fair Eyes: Dark brown Height: 5’1 Weight: 110 lbs Noticeable Features: Three thick black lines circle her upper left forearm - marking her as a thief. Personality Kimiko is not one to sit still and relax, never was. Growing up the way she did, she didn’t have any choice but to be hardworking and extremely ambitious in order to get where she wanted to be. When she got older, she remained ambitious, working hard for everything she had and establishing a strong sense of independence and drive. It is seldom that anyone actually sees her not working. Does she even have a life outside of work? No one knows. Most describe her as harsh, easy to argue with but not so much to get along with. She has trouble seeing things from different points of view, even if she is in the wrong. In a way she holds a lot of silent anger that makes her unapproachable and almost impossible to negotiate with. This fits her profession well and she is known to be ruthless when provoked. Personally, she likes to see it as setting an example for her underlings. She has no fear of god nor anyone else and will not shy from chewing them out and punishing them if they’re not following her orders. And no, do not question her unless you wish to lose fingers or other limbs. But, she does have a softer side, although it is very well hidden beneath layers upon layers of ice. She has a massive soft spot for children. But, work and order always seem to remain her two true loves – at least usually. She has never had time to explore herself in a romantic sense. Making her hopelessly lost and often cold when rare attempts at establishing a connection is made. Kimiko likes to see herself as a businesswoman first and whatever else she is second, and thus, she refuses to make deals which are not beneficial to her. She’s not stupid, but she is very convinced that most others are. Abilities * Extremely detail-oriented * Has an incredible way with numbers – a math prodigy * Strong sense of logic and tactics * Highly proficient at chopping fingers off * High-level organizational skills History Kimiko finds her background to be entirely unimportant and thus it is not something she is very keen to share. It is uncertain if Watanabe Kimiko is even her real name. The only confirmed things about her is that she was once branded and punished as a thief and that she was the closest advisor of the former oyabun right before his death. There was supposed to be a traditional election of which captain would succeed him but the war got in the way and made things messy and turbulent. A young Kimiko was left temporarily in charge and never bothered passing it on. Surprisingly, no captain seems to have protested this. Whether this is because of them being content with her leadership or something more sinister is unclear. For now she rules with an iron fist and intends to keep it that way. Expanding the reaches of the Bōryokudan’s claws. WIP